It’s Been a While: Sarah’s Thoughts
by Laihi
Summary: Sarah’s thoughts as she play a song on her guitar….sequel to “It’s Been a While".


"It's Been a While: Sarah's Thoughts"

A Labyrinth Songfic

Summary: Sarah's thoughts as she play a song on her guitar….sequel to "It's Been a While".

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing at all! (I wouldn't mind kidnapping Jareth for a little while, though…….)

* * *

"Another storm…"the woman said to herself, sighing. Not that the rain really bothered her, but there were too many memories that were associated with the rain falling outside. She sighed again, going to the closet and taking out her favorite ebony guitar, a gift from her little brother a long time ago, when he still believed in faerie tales. It had been some time since she last took it out; she blew off the dust and began tuning it with a familiar hand, thinking of which song she would play. A few floated through her head, courtesy of the rock cd her neighbor gave her last Christmas. One stuck, maybe because of her mood…or the rain. She strummed a few notes, and then she began, singing the lyrics and floating away in memories…

_It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you_

_**She gazed on in wonder at him, his mismatched eyes, his wild blond mane, his dark outlandish attire.**_

"_**Who are you?" she asked.**_

"_**You know very well who I am," the familiar stranger replied with a slight smirk gracing his strikingly beautiful face.**_

"_**You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King…."**_

What she would do to reorder time back to that moment, to switch places with her fifteen year old self. She read the book, knew the story by heart, but she didn't understand his true motives. He was her perfect villain, made into what she thought he should be, and she hated herself for it. He truly did love her, and she was too blind to see it until now.

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
And consequences that are rendered  
I stretch myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

Years after the Labyrinth, when she was old enough to understand what he truly wanted, she truly hated herself for hurting him the way she did. She remembered how he sang to her, the words haunting her memory every single day…

_**She twirled around and around in his arms, the silvery dress flowing out behind her, his velvet voice singing just for her. In that moment, she understood everything, even if she remembered nothing. The man in her arms loved her more than anything, she knew this, and she loved him, too. There was no where else she rather be, she could stay there forever and ever…**_

She dreamed of that ballroom for many nights, thought sometimes they were more like nightmares. She would try to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't stop from roboticly repeating her actions. In her mind, she screamed her love for him as she once again lifted the chair crashed it through the crystal wall.

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day…_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste…_

For a long time, she craved peaches, just so that she could almost feel as he was there, offering her dreams again. Her obsession was short lived, but the sadness remained…

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
And consequences that are rendered  
I stretch myself beyond my means_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry…_

She finished the sing on that sad note, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She lay her guitar down gently on her bed, getting up and walking over to her window. At first, she was lost in her own grieving, but then she noticed something that made her hope and pray she wasn't dreaming. She knock on her window, trying to get the snowy owl's attention, and right before she was ready to give up, the owl turned it head and looked straight at her.

It seemed like forever that they gazed into each other's eyes, so long that some part of her knew it was him. Her hand was pressed against the glass, pleading that he come to her, that he let her know it was him. The owl then pointedly nodded towards the ground, leaving his perch. She raced her way down stairs, her heart pounding and her mind racing. So many emotions flooded her, but when she opened the back door to see him standing there in the rain, waiting for her, she felt only a sad longing as they slowly walked to each other in the rain. It soaked her clothes, but it didn't seem important to her; all she cared about was the man in front of her, the one she's dreamed bout foe the past 23 years.

Slowly, somewhat hesitantly, he raised his hand, reaching for her face, caressing it. She leaned into the warm palm, wishing this moment could last forever.

"I missed you….Jareth," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"As did I, Sarah," he replied, his hand still caressing her face.

"Can a foolish mortal have a second chance at her dreams?" she asked, worry and hope mixed together in a soft voice. She hoped and dreamed of this moment, and would be broken if it ended the way all of the dreams had before.

He looked at her for a long moment, and then knelt down on one knee, taking her left his in his and repeating his soulful plea from their last meeting.

"Fear me…Love me…Do as I say and I shall be your slave," he said, a silver ring with an elegant crystal appeared on her finger.

"No, not my slave…."she said, gently pulling him up and looking into his mismatched eyes, "But my king."

She kissed him then with all the passion that she dreamed of showing night after night. The rain still fell on then, but it like it was softer, sweeter than before. When the kiss broke, she put her arms around his neck, snuggling into his chest, finally feeling like she was home...almost. There was one....no, two things left to say.

"I love you, Jareth," she said, then wishing, "I wish the King of the Goblins would come and take me home, right now."

"As you command, my queen," he said, and in a soft glow of light, they were transported to the Underground, finally feeling like they were home in each others arms.

* * *

**Laihi: Yay! All finished! Please rate and review!!! **

** PS: I'll see if I can have my other stories updated by next week. See ya then!!!!**


End file.
